Stars
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: Starclan has always been with the clans. Through good health and bad weather, the warrior ancestors have always walked beside their kin. So through the history of the clans, in their most dire moments of need, where were the Stars? (Drabble Series) -Complete-
1. Night

**_Night~_**

Two bodies lay in the long soft grass, their tails intertwined. One of them was gazing upwards, her crystal blue eyes filling with wonder at the sight of the glimmering stars. The other cat turned towards her and smiled, gently licking the top of her silver tabby head.  
"Greystorm, tell me a story."  
She whispered, her eyes looking into the tom beside her. The grey tabby smiled.  
"Anything for you Willowpaw. What story would you enjoy hearing?"  
The grey tom replied. The she-cat's eyes flickered to the night sky above her. She knew with one look what she wanted to hear. The stars shone brighter as she spoke.  
"Tell me about the stars.


	2. Ghostly

_**Ghostly~**_

 _Four cats sat around a glittering pool, drops of fresh water dripping from the hollow cave around them. Their mood was solemn, and eyes filled with fear. The smallest one, a pale brown tabby she-cat spoke first.  
"What are we going to do? If we leave them be any longer, they'll starve!"  
Her voice was shaking, and glistening tears formed at the corners of her eyes. The other looked at each other, expressions downcast. Unbeknownst to any of then, a fifth cat sat in the shadows, his blind grey eyes flickering at every sound. As the cats returned to their solemn silence, he faded through the walls of the cave. He ran through the sky, the frigid wind ruffling the few tufts of fur left on his body. Finally, he came to a halt in front of another cave. Padding through, his paws not even touching the ground, he came upon an old white she-cat.  
"Only those who want to go will."  
He murmured, before touching his cold nose to the she-cat's forehead. As the vision passed through, he left, his paws flying through the air as he returned to the sky._


	3. Fury

**_Fury~_**

 _"How could you do this?"  
The grey tom stood opposed to the white one, his amber eyes narrowed in rage. The white tom looked taken aback, his bright blue eyes wide in shock. He opened his jaws to speak, but the grey tom cut him off.  
"Look around you Clear Sky. All these cats are dead because of you."  
The two toms stood in a large clearing. The bodies of other cats lay strewn around it, and the few cats that remained alive were sleeping beside the dead, their chests barely rising when they breathed.  
"Friends, family, all of them dead!"  
The grey tom was shouting now, anger building up with every word. Clear Sky looked at his brother, eyes furious. Without thinking, he swiped his claws out, catching Grey Wings cheek. The grey tom shouted with shock, three streams of sticky red blood falling from the wound. He turned his amber eyes to face his brother. Instead of the earlier rage, they were filled with fear. Without hesitation, the white tom jumped onto his brother, digging his lethal claws into his shoulders. The two fought, any cat around them scrambling to get out of the way. Then, light flooded the clearing.  
"STOP!"_


	4. Hatred

**_Hatred~_**

 _Hatred is a poison. It starts with the smallest amount, a drop or two entering your system. And then, it grows. It grows until you have hatred flowing throughout your veins, until every cat who did anything remotely wrong to you is lying dead at your paws._  
 _She knew hatred well. How it led her to do things she never would've done. How it filled her body until all she could see was red. How innocent cats died at her paws. How it ultimately became the death of her._  
 _And when she died, she never reached the stars. No. She went someplace much worse._


	5. Clouds

**Clouds~**

 _The battle was around her. Her clanmates were hissing, poised for a fight. A loud call broke the silent night air before the two clans met in battle. Claws on claws, teeth on teeth. Her clanmates were injured, and many cats lay dead beneath the moon.  
"Bluestar?"  
The blue-grey she-cat opened her eyes, turning towards the kind voice. There stood a tortoiseshell she-cat, her amber eyes alight with concern.  
"You seem worried Bluestar."  
The older she-cat turned back to the clear night sky.  
"We've suffered a great defeat tonight. Not only that, but the clan is weak. Has Starclan shared anything with you?"  
The tortoiseshell began to shake her head when something caught her attention. A single cloud had disturbed the clear night sky, and from that cloud a bright flash shot across the sky. The blue-grey she-cat turned towards her friend, waiting for her to speak. The tortoiseshell eyes were unfocused, but her voice was strong.  
_ _"Fire alone can save our clan."_


	6. Darkness

**Darkness~**

 _To everyone around him, he was a hero. He was strong and brave, the most loyal cat in the whole forest. He was the perfect one to lead the clans. If only they knew of the darkness that lurked within his soul. Strong? Brave? No, he was violent, unnecessarily so. And loyal? Ha! If only they knew! If only they knew of what he would do, how he would betray them, how many cats would die at his paws. But no. To them, he was perfect. No one knew of anything wrong with him except for one cat. But that cat was gone, forced to escape in order to protect his life. His clanmates don't realize the pain he will cause and who he really is. Soon though, they'll know. They'll realize that he's the shadow of darkness in the circle of light._


	7. Violence

**Violence~**

 _Lion and Tiger shall meet in battle and Blood will rule the forest._

 _With a hiss, the tiger leapt, soaring into battle with his claws out stretched. The lion roared in outrage, whirling around and meeting the tiger head on. Claws were outstretched, teeth were bared. Yowls of pain and agony shook the forest to it's roots. Two felines which had lived together in harmony were now trying to rip each others hearts out through their throats._

 _Then Blood came. He was there to make the tiger stronger, and for once the lion was afraid. He was afraid of the tiger._

 _And unearthly shriek._

 _A sickening thud._

 _An evil grin._

 _The tiger had fallen._


	8. Weapon

**_Weapon~_**

 _"We have to go."  
The blue-grey she-cat looked around at those gathered before her. Instantly the cats beneath her started to protest. She allowed them a few seconds to themselves before she raised her tail, an action signaling for silence.  
"Look at the forest beneath you! It's being ripped apart before your very eyes! Our cats are dying below us, and what are you doing? Refusing to leave the place that will be the death of us. The twolegs won't stop, and if we don't leave..."  
She stopped speaking for a moment. The cats gathered before her had gone silent, their eyes wide with fear.  
If we don't leave the clans will die."_

 _Below the swarm of cats in the sky, twoleg monsters tore away at the ground beneath them. Cats fled from beneath their paws, most barely escaping with their lives. Cats watched as the twoleg's deadly weapons took away the one place they could call home._


	9. Eclipse

**Eclipse~**

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way._

 _The clans had traveled together, set up new camps together, made so many new friendships together._

 _And now they were trying to tear each other apart._

 _The Stars had hoped that things would stay the same._

 _They had worked so hard to survive, and they wouldn't have been able to without help from the other clans._

 _They shouldn't be fighting._

 _But old habits die hard._

 _Strangely, it's settling that it goes this way._

 _They made this journey together._

 _They survived together._

 _And now, they fight their first battle in the new territories together._


	10. Moon

**Moon~**

 _As the tom ran into the tunnels, the moon shone over top of him. He had followed it's light in an attempt to escape. When the dark water pulled him under, the moon shone just the same._

 _This time, as a tom runs into the tunnels, he is unaware of the moon. He cannot see it, but it rests there. When the toms tries to escape, he cannot follow the light, for it is impossible for him to tell. Strangely enough, this tom is able to escape before the waves pull him into their watery hell._

 _The moon has watched for many generations. Cats die, new cats are born. Clans move, clan's die._

 _But now the moon watched as two generations collide._


	11. Shadows

_**Shadows~**_

 _Home is where the heart is._

 _Home is where you feel safe._

 _Home is where your family lies._

 _Home is where the stars glimmer, shinning down upon you._

 _Home is with the clans._

 _But not for us._

 _Home is where there is darkness._

 _Home is where every gust of wind makes the trees scream._

 _Home is where the forest is tinged red with blood._

 _Home is where we feast upon those who are below us._

 _Home is in the shadows where the stars do not shine._

 _That is our home._

 _And soon, many other will be joining us._

 _Finding a new home._


	12. Otherworldly

_**Otherworldly~**_

 _The silver stripped she-cat scrambled to her paws, her blue eyes wide in fear. Sticky red blood poured out onto the muddy ground beneath her but she barely payed attention to her wound. Her flanks heaved as she struggled to take in air through her lungs. Still, she didn't dare show any signs of weakness as she knew just what would happen to you if you did. A brown tabby tom marched in front of her, gazing out at the assembled cats. There were five of them, not including their "mentor." He made his was throughout the cats, taking in everything he saw, and nodding if they made it past his standards. Suddenly, he screeched to a halt. Knowing what would happen next, the she-cat shut her eyes. Still, she flinched as he struck out at one of the other cats, earning a yowl of pain. This shouldn't be possible! Dead cats shouldn't be able to hurt those that were alive. And yet, she knew, that when she woke up from this nightmare, her wounds would come with her._


	13. Malevolent

**_Malevolent~_**

 _It had been many moons coming._

 _When he first came to the forest, the tiger hated him._

 _The tiger wanted to tear his throat in two._

 _And the desire only grew._

 _Once an outcast,_

 _Now a leader._

 _Once in power,_

 _Now six feet under._

 _And every day that passed, his desire only grew._

 _And grew._

 _And grew._

 _But now, the time has come._

 _Time where the tiger will face its foe._

 _The time where two will face off and only one will remain._

 _It has been many moons coming._

 _It is time for Lion and Tiger to truly meet._


	14. Prisoner

**Prisoner~**

 _The clan had once fallen._ _The twolegs were approaching, and they were powerless to stop them._ _Their final hope, the other clans, had deserted them._ _And so they left._

 _They rebuilt their clan, stronger than it ever had been before._ _However, it wasn't too soon before it fell apart once more_

 _Many moons later, they tried again. And much to their disbelief, the clan held strong. Through battle and tragedy, it appeared as if this one may just work._

 _Except, history has a habit of repeating itself._

 _And soon cats came, flooding their peaceful gorge with that of blood and death._ _The clan had fought valiantly, many loosing their lives in the fray, but it wasn't enough._

 _Soon, they became prisoners._

 _Prisoners locked out of the one place they wanted to be._


	15. Tomb

**Tomb~**

 _The warrior code is simple. Rules to protect the clan and the cats who live there. It's simple to follow, so why would it ever be broken?_

 _As times change, so does the view of cats._

 _Warriors begin to doubt their loyalty, Apprentice's heads are filled with unattainable expectations for a perfect future, clans become corrupt._

 _Nothing perfect can last forever, that is true._

 _New clans begin to rise, and from that old one's begin to fall._

 _It is just the begging, but soon every clan will be buried in a watery grave._

 _Their final resting place._


End file.
